FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a small barrel-shaped peep sight assembly for use in conjunction with a hunting bow and includes opposite side diagonal grooves in which the two lateral halves of an untwisted portion of a bow string may be received, the outer surface of the barrel-shaped peep sight also including a circumferential groove intersecting with the longitudinal mid-portions of the diagonal grooves and in which a circumferentially extending wrap may be secured extending over the bow string halves disposed in the diagonal grooves.
In addition, the peep sight is tubular in configuration and defines a longitudinal passage extending therethrough. A pair of thin flexibly resilient and stiff material annular discs are mounted from the housing within and disposed transverse to the passage and each of the discs defines a central generally circular opening formed therethrough and has a plurality of circumferentially spaced, generally radial slits formed therein defining generally radial inwardly tapering fingers extending inward from outer marginal portions of the corresponding discs to the central opening and the discs are axially abutted mounted within the passage with the central openings thereof registered with each other and with the slits of one disc circumferentially spaced between the slits of the other disc. An annular abutment portion is mounted within the passage and shiftable longitudinally therealong to engage and adjustably laterally deflect the base ends of the fingers to thereby vary the diameter of the opening defined by the discs while maintaining the openings substantially circular.